Showers and a Surprise
by csincisfan01
Summary: Just a little one shot of the shower scene that I would have liked to have seen at the end of One Last Score. Also this does go past that scene as well. Enjoy


A/N: This is my first attempt at a NCIS fanfic, but I've had this idea in my head and it want go away. It is AU but still very TIVA...Hope you all like...Oh and in this Tony and Ziva did get together back in Jet Lag...Takes place at the end of "One Last Score"

* * *

Tony walked into the shower room, and headed over to the stall. He lend against the wall. E.J. opened the curtain.

"You know I turned down your job, and had Gibbs job for a while. The previous director saw something in me."

"Really DiNozzo, what did she see?" E.J. asked him, she was more than a little curious why he felt the need to tell her this.

"Guess we'll never know." Tony Syed

Tony turned to leave, but E.J. stopped him. She started to try and kiss him. Tony put his hand up to stop her.

"There are rules about this sorta thing." Tony said cutting her off.

E.J. looked at him, "Well Agent DiNozzo, let me know when you feel like breaking them."

E.J. walked out of the shower room and left Tony standing there.

"I thought she would never leave."

Tony turned towards the shower stall he heard the voice come from. He walked over and pulled back the curtain.

"Sorry about that I thought she was you in there, that's why I stopped there."

"I forgive you Tony, just do not let it happen again."

"Don't worry sweetcheeks, I only have eyes for you. I was surprised when she opened the curtain and not you."

"I see that is why you told her about Director Shepard offering you Spain?"

"Yeah I had to think fast, so she wouldn't think I was just waiting on her to come out of the shower."

"You mean like you are waiting on me Tony, Yes."

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva…I was going to join you but it looks like I'm a little for that."

"Ah, But there is; always later at home, my little hairy butt."

Ziva stepped out of the shower stall, wrapped in a towel and Tony pulled her to him. He kissed her, Ziva let go of the towel when she placed her arms around his neck. They broke apart when air became necessary. Tony reached down and picked up Ziva's towel , wrapping her back in it.

"I will see you at home, Yes?" Ziva asks Tony

"Yeah I just have to finish some stuff here first." Tony said before placing a lite kiss on Ziva and heading out of the Shower area.

* * *

**Tony and Ziva's Apartment **

Ziva was in the kitchen making their dinner, when she heard the front door open. Tony walked in and dropped his bag beside the door as he closed it. He padded into the kitchen to see what she was making.

"Smells good; in here." Tony said sniffing the air at the same time; he walked up behind Ziva putting his arms around her; while he kissed her neck.

"Tony if you want food, you will need to stop that." Ziva said, but she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"Ah, multitask my little assassin." He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Tony how about you get our plates and drinks, Yes."

"You're wish is my command Sweetcheeks," Tony pulled the plates out of the cabinet and got a bottle of wine out of the wine holder. Ziva noticed the wine.

"Tony, why do we not; have tea or soda tonight?"

"I thought since you are making us pasta, wine would be good." Tony smiled holding up the bottle, Ziva turned around from her place at the stove and looked down at the ground. Tony was concerned and walked back over to Ziva setting down the wine bottle. He took her face in his hands and had her look at him.

"Ziva, sweetheart what's wrong." Tony was more than a worried now.

"I wanted to wait until after dinner to tell you this, I am pregnant Tony."

Tony was stunned; of everything that was going through his mind pregnant was not one of them. But then it hit, while he had been just standing there, Ziva had left out of the kitchen. He turned off the food and left out in search of her. He found her sitting on their bed. She was holding a picture in her hands. Tony knelt down in front of her, pushing her legs apart and settling himself between them. He put his arms around her waist.

"Ziva, look at me please." Tony begged her…

"Why Tony, So you can tell me that you do not want our baby?" Ziva hissed..

"No, No, never, just the opposite. I know I didn't say anything at first but you kinda shocked me there. Ziva, I love you and I love our little peanut."

"Tony, why did you not just say that in the first place, I took your silence as you not wanting us."

"Ziva, you are my wife, mother of my child of course I want you."

Tony stood up and pulled Ziva up with him he took her in his arms, and swung her around their bedroom. " Chanting I'm going to be a daddy," this made Ziva laugh and smile. When he was done he laid her down on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt he placed his hand over her abdomen and started to rub it, he than lend down to kiss the area that houses his child.

"Hey there peanut, It's me your daddy I just want you to know who this is talking, to you cause I plan on doing a lot of that. Anyway I want you to know that I love you and your mommy so much, I already know you are going to be a special little baby, cause you have a great mommy. And well of course your daddy is pretty awesome too. I'm going to teach you all about movies, and your mommy can teach you how to speak Hebrew."

"Tony, do you wish to see a photo of our baby." Ziva asks stopping Tony from his conversation with their child.

"Yeah, where is it at?"

Ziva handed him the sonogram photo she had been looking at when he first entered their room. Tony took it from her and looked at it. He was amazed his little peanut, looked like a peanut in the photo.

"Hey peanut your mommy just handed me a picture of you, wow you are so tiny. But don't worry you will get bigger. You will grow up to be a ninja just like your mommy."

Tony laid his head on Ziva's abdomen, wanting to be as close to both of them as he could be. They laid there for a little while, before Ziva spoke up.

"Tony I think we should ,1 get up and ,2 check on our food, Yes."

"I vote for 3." Tony said with a smirk.

"Tony there is no 3."

"Yes there is Zee-vah, 3 is stay where we are."

"Fine you win, we stay where we are. But first I will change cloths."

Ziva started to get up off the bed, before Tony pinned her back down.

"I think I'm hungry for something more than food,"

"Oh really and what might that be my little harry butt." Ziva said as she slapped Tony's butt…

"Oh, oh, Mrs. DiNozzo you are in trouble now." Tony said as laughter fills their bedroom, along with the sounds of two very happy NCIS agents.


End file.
